


Fill Me Up

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin, Come Inflation, Detatched genitals blow job, Inflation, Interchangeable Android Genitalia, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Top Nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Gavin's fantasy of being knotted and filled with cum wasn't meant to be something Nines knew about. He still made the fantasy become reality.





	Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeviantAsgardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantAsgardian/gifts).



> When you're having a tough time and your friend is a pillar of support, the correct way of saying thank you is writing them porn, right?

It had started off as a fantasy that Gavin whined into the mattress while Nines gripped his hips firmly. Half slurred and gasped pleas to be filled up, tied and bred. Another human might not have been able to parse what Gavin was begging for, but Nines wasn’t a state of the art android for nothing. He carefully stored away each breathlessly moaned word for later analysis and to decide what to do with it.

In the end, it had been quite simple though a little time consuming to bring his plan into being. Nines cornered Gavin as soon as he got home, pushed him up against the wall and silenced any protest by kissing him into a tangle of malleable limbs.

“Trust me,” Nines said, not a question but neither a command. Gavin nodded eagerly, trying desperately to figure out whether he’s forgotten an important date such as birthday or anniversary to get such a greeting.

“On the bed, naked, now.”

Obeying the simple instructions filled Gavin with giddy delight as he stripped, clothes falling to the floor in a forgotten heap. He scrambled on the bed and flopped back in the middle with a lewd grin. A tut from Nines drew his attention and Gavin barked out a laugh when Nines circled his finger to suggest he turns over without a word.

It was rare that Gavin didn’t put up a fight, snapped back with a scathing comment or just flipped Nines off, but he was eager to see what his partner had planned so he turned over onto his hands and knees. A low grumble of frustration rolled through him when nothing happened for longer than he was willing to put up with. Impatiently he looked over his shoulder to growl at Nines for taking his sweet time. He didn’t expect a hand to strike across his backside.

“Eyes to the front,” Nines’ voice was low with the heated promise of retribution if disobeyed.

Begrudgingly, Gavin turned to face the headboard again, but not before he caught a glimpse of Nines slowly undoing his trousers and begin to push them down. Feeling cheeky, Gavin stretched languidly, letting his muscles shift and tense in a way he knew always caught Nines’ attention. He wasn’t wrong this time either, the hurried rustle of clothing made him grin in satisfaction.

The smirk was rapidly wiped from his face when something went lapped over his hole and Gavin jerked forward with a soft moan. He hadn’t expected Nines to lick over him without any kind of warning. The tongue was followed by hands, one on the back of his thigh, the other on the curve of his hip; they held him firmly in place while an insistent tongue pressed against his hole.

“Need to get you wet and open for what I have planned,” Nines rumbled against his skin.

It was an idea Gavin could happily get behind, and he dropped his head between his shoulders with a satisfied hum. He found it difficult not to push back against Nines’ tongue, to encourage him to stop teasing and actually press his tongue in and make Gavin squirm at the feeling of being breached but it not being quite enough. His soft little noises got steadily louder as Nines teased his rim, tongue flicking over it before lips formed a firm seal over it and teeth nipped lightly.

“Fuck, Nines, get on with it, please,” he panted, sure his hole was puffy from all the attention already.

A slick finger pressed into him and Gavin couldn’t hold back his thankful moan. It wasn’t enough, Nines knew he could take more and yet he was being teased and tempted into demanding more.

“If you don’t hurry up then I’m flipping you over and riding you until I’m satisfied,” he threatened and got a sharp bite to the swell of his cheek as punishment.

If that wasn’t bad enough, Nines left him completely, move away and Gavin turned to look with worried disappointment. He didn’t expect an android dick to be placed on the bed in front of him.

“If you can’t keep quiet then keep your mouth full,” Nines snarled and shoved Gavin towards the dick.

It was one that he was intimately familiar with and Gavin surreptitiously tried to look over at Nines who was settling back behind him with a glare. He was fairly certain there was a dick between his legs which threw Gavin completely. There wasn’t much time to contemplate the matter though as two fingers pressed into him and Gavin sighed in satisfaction.

Some habits were hard to break and all too soon Gavin was shifting back onto the digits spreading him open, demanding more and trying to find a decent rhythm to get lost in. He didn’t expect Nines to actually obey him and work a third finger in. Gavin keened, voice disappearing into a whine when Nines finally pressed down to send a jolt of white pleasure through him.

“There, again, please, again,” Gavin gasped.

Fingers pulled out of him.

“I told you,” Nines growled, “If you can’t stay quiet then keep your mouth busy.”

Gavin tried to pull himself together, stop the quivering of his muscles and glanced over his shoulder again.

“Just get on with it,” he snapped and jerked when a palm landed harshly across the backs of his thighs.

“What did I say?”

Grumbling, Gavin lowered himself down and gingerly wrapped his lips around the detached cock. It was weird to have it in his mouth, soft and uncovered by synthskin. But it was rewarded with a hand stroking across his lower back and three fingers being pushed back into him. It was difficult to keep track of things after that, Gavin lost himself to the feeling of being stretched open, a fourth finger joining the other three which alternately worked him open and teased his prostate. His mouth was wrapped firmly around the cock on the bed and Gavin closed his eyes.

Without warning the fingers left his body, left him hollow and needy.

“I think you’re ready.”

Gavin pulled off the dick and looked round at Nines who knelt behind him, a hand guiding his cock. At first glance it didn’t look any different and Gavin sighed as it filled him, the stretch not even aching a little. That was a little disappointing if he was honest, he’d always loved the slight burn of forcing himself open around Nines’ cock.

“I’m going to leave you so full,” Nines murmured in his ear as he folded his chest to Gavin’s back.

A slow roll of his hips sent Gavin crashing onto the bed. It started off slow, so much more gentle than what they were used to, what Gavin enjoyed. He tried to grumble but his mouth was guided back to the dick he’d been sucking earlier.

“You’ll take exactly what I give you, how I give you,” Nines growled. “You’ll be stretched and sore by the time I’m done with you, don’t worry.”

It sounded promising and Gavin huffed out a breath through his nose to goad Nines on. Gradually the pace picked up and Gavin needed to brace his hands on the bed to stop himself being pushed further up it.

“You wanted to be bred, to be tied like a little bitch,” Nines whispered harshly and it made Gavin moan in delight. “You’re going to get what you asked for, my little slut.”

Teeth clamped down on the thick muscle of Gavin’s shoulder and he twitched. He could have sworn it was his imagination but the base of Nines’ cock felt thicker, the beginnings of a forming knot he’d fantasised about so often before. It made him suck harder on the cock in his mouth, unwilling to voice his fantasy.

“I’m going to fuck you full, and when we finally pull apart you’re going to be leaking, unable to close up after my knot had you stretched so wide. You like the sound of that, don’t you? I can feel your cock twitch and hole clench as you think about my knot filling you up.”

There was definitely the tell-tale swell of a knot that pressed against Gavin’s hole before pushing him more open to slide inside him. He pulled his mouth off the cock to pant out a breathless “oh fuck” as Nines grabbed his hips.

The stretch was becoming a burn, each time Nines pressed forward he had to yank Gavin back onto his cock, the knot all but forced into his body and Gavin was trembling with each pass. His whole body was slick with sweat, cock wrapped in Nines’ unmoving fingers and the spare hand pushed his head down towards the other cock.

Obediently, Gavin took it back in his mouth, whined around it as the knot swelled in him and ripped a cry from his throat.

“Too much, please,” he begged, his hole felt loose around Nines’ cock when the knot wasn’t forced into him.

“Just a little more,” Nines told him.

He knew how much Gavin could take, forced the knot back into his hole which tightened reflexively around the bulge. It felt good, feeling the squeeze, the resistance that gave way as Gavin cried out, legs shaking, the cock he was meant to be sucking all but forgotten.

Nines jolted forwards once more, relished the give of Gavin’s body and let his programming fully unfurl. The knot swelled inside Gavin, pulled a harsh gasp from him which turned into a low moan as Nines’ cum filled him.

The cock had been something he’d designed himself once it was evident there was nothing on the market that matched what Gavin hungered for. His programming allowed the knot to swell slowly or all at once and he let the last little bit of give tie him to Gavin. The sudden release of the careful control, along with Gavin trembling under him and whimpering was enough to trigger the protocol that filled Gavin with cum. He’d been careful to calculate just how much Gavin could take and he pulled the man up onto his knees as he came.

A half sob was pulled from Gavin as he was yanked up, his stomach tight as Nines came in him. The knot pulled at his hole, too big to pull out.

“Please, please, please,” he chanted and Nines took pity on him, he softly rocked his hips, enough to pull Gavin’s hole taut before sinking back in as his hand slid over his cock. Finally Gavin cried out, legs shaking as Nines’ teeth sunk into the juncture of his neck.

Nines didn’t relent though; he kept hold of Gavin’s twitching cock as he released his shoulder and looked down his body.

“Fuck,” Gavin swore, his hips tried to jerk but he quickly stopped when Nines’ knit pulled at him.

He looked wrecked, a flush all down his chest, his cum splattered across his stomach which bulged slightly. Nines couldn’t hold back a smile.

“You’re not done yet.”

Gavin whined, fingers curled around Nines’ wrist to still his hand while the other reached behind him and blindly grabbed Nines’ hair to guide him into a kiss. Their mouths separated when Gavin let out another breathless moan, and tipped his head back.

“Too much,” he panted but Nines paid him no mind.

Instead, he tightened his grip around Gavin’s cock and his other hand, which had been wrapped around Gavin’s chest, trailed down over his stomach.

“So full, you took it so well, look at you,” he cupped Gavin’s stomach fondly and rejoiced in the shiver it got. “Look at it, evidence of how perfect you are under me. You belong here, tied to me and filled with my seed.”

He felt the whole body tremble as Gavin looked down, soaking up his words and whining in agreement. If Nines had known Gavin would become so soft and pliant after being filled like this, he’d have looked into a new attachment sooner.

“I think you could cum again, stuffed full and knotted like the little bitch you are. I want to see you fall apart, make even more of a mess,” Nines whispered in Gavin’s ear and watched as he took shuddering breaths, hips shifting as Nines began to move his hand and hips again.

It was much more gentle this time, he ground his hips against Gavin, pulling against his rim just enough to have his breath hitching while his hand, still slick with Gavin’s spend slowly pumped up and down.

“I could cum again, you know. You’re already so full,” Nines murmured against sweat dampened skin.

“I can’t, Nines, please. More,” Gavin slurred, unsure of what he was actually asking for anymore.

“You’re so tight around my knot; imagine if I came in you, could you take it? Or would it trickle out of you, paint your thighs? Do you want me to fuck you until you feel you can’t take any more?”

“Yes, please. Yes.” Gavin chanted, muscles tightening as Nines sped up his hand a little.

It was beautiful to watch the way Gavin lost himself in the fantasy. Nines wound his free arm around his chest again to keep him upright and pressed deeper into him. The little hitches of breath and the way Gavin’s eyes slipped shut while his mouth hung open were filed away into Nines’ memory banks for later review. He couldn’t get enough of the man.

Gavin’s second climax snuck up on him, it slowly rolled through his body, building in waves until he felt he was drowning, pent up. A simple kiss to his neck was what finally tipped him over with a whine. He curled in on himself as he came and a strong arm slowly let him down. Gavin didn’t even realise Nines had deflated his knot and pulled out until something warm was trickling down his thigh.

“Beautiful,” Nines murmured as he knelt behind Gavin, admired how his hole wouldn’t close and his cum dripped from him.

He pulled Gavin onto his side and wrapped arms around him, holding him close to his chest.

“You did so well, so good for me.”

In response, Gavin huffed and snuggled closer. Rarely did he allow Nines to hold him like that and praise him, usually he jerked away flustered. But now, Nines knew what he needed to do it he ever wanted Gavin pliant in his arms and he looked forward to doing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Bumbling away on tumblr as @connorssock


End file.
